Darkened Eyes
by koobre
Summary: New town, new house, a fresh start. So why does it feel like nothing changed? He moved to get away from the past but all he did was dig himself deeper in in. Although, maybe this would allow him to fix the past. Maybe...he might save someone from their future. -I struggled with this summary, still a good story-
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

It was eleven at night and while the streets were empty, the club was full of life. Once you went down the stairs to the entrance and open the door, you were assaulted with flashing lights and pounding music. People crowded the dance floor as they dance to the music. The velvet couches that lined the walls had a few occupants but none of them sat alone, and they were either drinking or in a make out.

In the back of the room was the bar. At the start of the night, the bar is the busiest part of the club but once they had enough, they went to the dance floor. Now only one person sat at the abandoned bar with his head buried in his arms.

The man looked around 21 years old with spiky tri-colored hair. Blonde bangs framed his face and through black hair that ended in crimson.

The bar tender looked at him from the other end of the bar. Sighing, he walked out from behind and made his way over to it's only occupant.

"Hey, get up."

Slowly the head rose from it's position revealing dulled, unfocused crimson eyes. The man gave a smirk.

"Hello Beautiful."

The bar tender, Yugi, rolled his eyes,"Come on, you need to o home."

Yugi was 21 and looked very similar to the other but with less blonde and instead of crimson tipped hair, his was amethyst. The most stunning feature though, was his large amethyst eyes.

"Heheheh, why not sit down with me and have a drink?" Yami suggested

"No, we need to leave because you're drunk-Ah!"

Yami grabbed Yugis wrist and pulled him forward so Yugi sat on his lap. Yugi looked him straight in the eye as Yami weaved his arm around Yugis waist.

"Your eyes are beautiful." Yami commented

Yugi scrunched up his nose as the strong smell of alcohol rolled off Yamis breath. He pushed against his chest to get out of Yamis grasp but stopped when the arms only tightened.

"Why did they allow you that many drinks?"Yugi muttered

"Come again? I couldn't hear you." Yami moved closer so his face was an inch away from Yugis.

Yugi only turned his head away. Taking in a breath, he reconnected his eyes with the crimson ones. This was nothing short of what he was used to. It was his job to take those who got drunk and were alone home due to this clubs policy. When he first started this job, he hated it but after a while, he got used to it.

He knew Yami but only because he would come every once and a while but never had he gotten drunk. But why? Why this night? Tonight was his last night on the job, then he would leave this club forever. It would have been a drunk free night but noooo, he had to come a get himself drunk. Oh well, he'll think of it as a goodbye present.

"Hey do you remember where you live?" Yugi asked

"At Birchwood apartments, room 9."Yami replied offhandedly

"Great, now let's go."

Yugi jumped off Yamis' lap dragging them both out of the chair. Unfortunately, he miss judged how tight of a grip Yami had on him making the two fall to the floor with Yugi landing on top of Yami. Yami groaned and held his head while Yugi stood on his hands and knees, straddling Yami.

"Well that didn't go well." Yugi muttered

"Oh I think it did." Yami smirked

After he spoke, Yugi could fell hands wander up the back of his thighs. The hands stopped on his thighs messaging the clothed skin. Yugi moaned into some of the touches but they were lost to the pounding music. The only response Yami could get was the look of pleasure that Yugi was trying to hide.

Taking it a step further, Yami moved his hands higher. At first Yugi didn't respond, but growled when he felt them cup his rear. When they didn't move he growled again.

"Keep those hands where they belong." He warned

"I think I know where they belong."Yami gave a sly smile

Again Yugi felt the hands move up his body. They slipped under his shirt and up his sides. Yugi shivered at the contact but kept a straight face. He melted into the touches as they drew patterns on his skin. Yami took pleasure in the small shivers that ran through the smaller body but he wanted more. After a few tries and still not getting the response he wanted, Yami growled and wandered further.

Slowly, Yugis' front was breaking. All the touches he was receiving were turning him to mush and he knew this needed to stop soon. Just as he was about to stand up, Yugi closed his eyes and let out a load moan.

Yami smirked as he heard the moan. He wanted to hear more of those sweet sounds and continued to trail a finger lightly up and down Yugis spine. While one hand focused on that, the other was busy massaging his lower back.

He ad to stop this. Although Yugi was enjoying the attention, he didn't know Yami and definently did not want to do something he would regret. He had been felt up by others he had helped, but he always stopped it before it got this far. For some reason, he was enjoying this one far more then he should. Pushing off the ground, Yugi stood up. He fixed his shirt and held a hand out to Yami.

"Come on, we have to go."

Yami took the hand and stood up"Don't want anyone to see?" he whispered in his ear

Yugi shed away and dragged Yami out of the club. As they walked down the sidewalk, kept moving away from Yami as he continued to touch him. What would have been a fifteen minute walk was now turned into a twenty-two minute walk as they made their way to Yamis' apartment. They would have gotten there sooner if Yami wasn't struggling to walk straight and stay upright. Yugi gave up on keeping away from Yamis hand as he put on of Yamis arms around his shoulders so he could guide him home. When they finally made it to Yamis' apartment, Yugi took the keys from him and unlocked the door. The two stepped inside and Yugi closed the door.

"Well this has been a splendid night. I hope when you wake up in the morning you rethink what happened and decide never to get drunk again. Goodbye." Yugi turned to leave but was topped by Yami.

"Wait,"

Yugi turned back around to face Yami and was pushed back against the door and lips were placed firmly on his. He moved to push Yami off him but Yami grabbed his hands and held them by his head.

A tongue forced his way forced it's way into Yugis mouth as he continued to struggle. Though once Yami started to roam he gave in and melted into the kiss. Yami took advantage of this and deepened the kiss and pressed his body against Yugis. Moans escaped from Yugi and Yami swallowed them all greedily. As the kiss dragged on, the need for air increased and the two separated, a string of saliva connecting them. The two just looked at each other in a daze. As Yugi caught his breath, Yami leaned forward and licked up the string of saliva. This snapped Yugi out of his dazed state.

Yanking his wrist out of Yamis' grasp, Yugi opened the door and stepped out. Before he completely closed the door, he through one las tgoodbye over his shoulder and left.

He had kissed him! That was his first kiss! Oh well, at least he would never have to see that man again.

(Koobre: Welcome to my second story, please review.)


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

~1 year later...~

"Yami, come on!" We're late!"

"Alright, geez, no need to yell."

Yami stepped out of the apartment with the last box in his hands. Today he was moving out of this old town and to another due to his lack of interest in this one. Well, that and he really didn't want any reminders of _that._ When he told his family about his decision, they all agreed with him and gave him their spare house in Domino.

Walking out of the apartment building, he made his way over to the waiting car. A single person leaned against the car giving Yami a slightly annoyed look.

"Let's go the movers are already there." the man spoke

"Chill Kaiba. you told me that you had the day off so it won't kill you to be a little late." Yami commented as he slid into the back of the car with the box sat on his lap.

The tall brunette just rolled his eyes and got into the back along with him. Normally they would be taking Kaibas' limo to places but Kaiba said that it would not end well if they did. Kaiba told the driver their destination and the car pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba corp. just so happened to also be Yamis' cousin. Thus why Kaiba would do what Yami asked, within reason. When Yami told his family about the move, Kaiba had actully suggested he take their house in Domino. This surprised almost everyone considering that's where he lived and the two didn't always get along.

The two sat in silence as the car rolled down the highway. Not a word passed them still, two hours later, when the city of Domino came into view. From afar the city looked nice and a great place for a fresh start. But as they traveled through the town, it looked as if Yamis' life wasn't going to change like he wanted it to.

The streets were filled with people rushing around to get to their destination but it seemed a little too normal. The entire town had an aura around it that felt unwelcoming. Although right now, in the day, it looked normal, Yami had a feeling that this town was a different in the dark.

"I advise that you either find some friends or make a name for yourself fast." Kaiba spoke up

"I got the feeling I might have to." Yami sighed "I didn't want another town like this."

Kaiba shrugged,"Once you get a name for yourself, you can choose if you want to be left alone or not."

The car continued to drive to the other side of down where they entered the rural part of Domino. They passed only two other houses with a fair amount of grass separating each. This definitely was the rich part of town. The car pulled up to a large cream colored house where the movers were waiting. Yami and Kaiba exited the car and walked up to the house. Reaching into his pocket, Yami pulled out the key and unlocked the door so they could enter. Inside was a short hallway the opened into a large living next to the door was a closet for shoes and coats. A little ways down the hallway on the left was a door that led to the washing and drying machines. Once outside the hall, you were met with the complete wood interior of the spacious room.

The ceiling went up to the roof with a large window on the opposite wall, giving a great view of the ocean not that far off. Hooked to the high ceiling and hung near the floor was a rain drop shaped hammock near the right side of the room. Behind the hammock was a to the left along the wall was a door that more then likely led to a bathroom. On the end of the room was the kitchen and walk in cupboard right next to the fridge. In the kitchen, along the back wall was a staircase that led up to the loft/ upstairs. Upstairs held another bedroom an the right and bathroom on the left.

"This is a big jump from an apartment." Yami commented as he turned back to face Kaiba.

Kaiba faced the door,"Your problem. Bye Yami."

With that said, Kaiba left the house. Yami looked around at the empty space one more time before heading outside to bring in his things.

~11:00 pm.~

Throwing himself onto the freshly made bed, he starred up at the ceiling. For the past thirteen hours, Yami had the movers help bring in the boxes and furniture. Once the furniture was in place, he had told the movers he could handle the rest. He had managed to put all the kitchen materiel away as well as the food and put sheets on the bed. In the end, he had finished the kitchen and bedrooms with the loft and living room half finished as well as the bathrooms.

Deciding that that was enough for the day, Yami changed and went to bed. The nest morning, a ray of sunlight thought it would be nice if it sat right over Yamis' eyes. Groaning,tired crimson eyes opened only to close at the unwanted light. He turned away from the light and felt on top of the nightstand for his phone.

Finally finding his phone and bringing it to his face, he opened his eye to check the time.9:26 am. Yami sighed and got out of bed to take a shower. Once out of the shower he brushed his hair, teeth, and got dressed. Now he was standing in his room contemplating whether he should continue on the house or to explore the town.

Not really in the mood to work, he grabbed his keys, phone, wallet then walked out of the house. Out in the yard sat something that he had not noticed before. In the middle of the driveway was a new red car. Nothing too expensive but still nice. As he got closer he noticed a note sitting on the windshield.

It read...

_Dear Yami,_

_This is for you whether you want it or not. This is a new town and although you could just places, we all would feel better if you didn't do it all the time. That and we don't think Kaiba would appreciate playing taxi._

_Love, Your Family_

He laughed at the note as he took the keys out of thecar and into his pocket. It was a joke in his family that who ever was closest to him, would have to cart him around to places if he ever needed it because he didn't own a car. Even though he hardly needed to ask someone for a ride, it was an annoying task they had to put up with. It's not that he didn't know how to drive, he just didn't like to.

Yami ignored the car and made his way down the dirt road to the city. It didn't take too long of a walk until he reached the city and it's many busily people. Once on the side walk, you were cast away into the crowd of people moving you with the flow of the crowd, much like the undertow of a wave in the ocean. Luckily he was able to move with the crowd and work his way to a thinner crowd. As time continued, the familiar eerie feeling came to Yami. It felt as if something was waiting in the shadow, ready to strike.

Some how, he had worked his way into an almost dead part of Domino with little to no people. The feeling heightened and he focused more on his surrondings. Just as he was passing an alleyway, whatever was waiting in the shadows pounced.

"You won't get away this time." a deep voice spoke

(Koobre: Please Review.)


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

"You won't get away this time." an eerie voice spoke

"What makes ya so sure of that?" another responded in a Brooklyn accent

a laugh "It's five against one, and we're far more experienced than you." a different voice spoke up

Yami peered down the alleyway. Five guys surrounded one blonde haired guy towards the back. An unfair fight. I suppose someone should held him...

As the blonde was focused with the first voice, a person next to him took a swing at him. Just as the attack was about to hit, Yami ran and kicked his leg out from under him, making him fall backwards. The alleyway went silent as everyone starred at their new visitor.

"What the heck do you think you doing?!"the first shouted, taking a step towards him.

"Making the fight even."He replied coolly

"It wasn't even your fight to begin with!" the last yelled

The first, more then likely the leader, rose his hand to silence the man.

"Too bad for him that it is now." the man lunged at Yami.

Having already predicted the attack, Yami easily ducked under the attack and grabbed the mans second straight up he yanked the arm backwards until he heard a 'pop'. The guy grunted and when Yami let go of the mans arm, it just hung at his side. Out of the corner of his eye, Yami saw the blonde dealing with another attacker but focused on the second guy that ran at him. When the man was close enough, Yami spun around and kicked the man dead in the chest, sending him backwards.

Once again the alleyway came to a stand still. As the seconds passed, the five men backed out of the alley, three of them holding some sort of injury, and ran away. Seeing his job done, Yami started to walk out of the alleyway as well.

"Hey, wait!" the blonde shouted as he ran to catch up to Yami.

"What's your name?"He asked when he caught up.

"Yami."

"Well Yami, that was impressive back there. You got guts and that's good in this town. Oh, I'm Jonouchi by the way, but people call me Joey."introduced Joey with a wide grin

"You're not planning to jump me are you?"Yami asked wearily

Joey laughed "No, I have no reason to. Beside, with what I saw back there, it would be smart to not mess with ya."

"Good to know, but those guys were weak. I've handled worst." Yami answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I wouldn't brag about that. Your new here right? Where'd ya come from?"

"I come from Northwood, a ways away from here."

Joeys' eyebrows furrowed "Northwood?I think someone else moved here from there..."

"Hmm. That town isn't that much different from this one, but I get the feeling this city is more intense."

Joey nodded"Alright then. Come on, I'll show ya around and later I'll tell ya the ropes."

Yami nodded back before he let Joey lead him in a different direction. True to his word, Joey showed him all around the town and told him some great places to hang out, places to avoid, and random tidbits as they passed each building. It only took them a few hours to walk all around the city of Domino and when the sun started to go down they took another hour to find a place to sit and talk.

Right now, the two of them were sitting inside a restaurant called Burger World as the sun was half way cover by the earth beneath it. The streets all seemed to empty at 6 o'clock as did most of the restaurants and shops. The people who were walking on the street were walking in groups of a least two or more people. Burger World was pretty much empty beside them and three other tables.

"Okay, first thing ya need ta know is five groups rule this town. The first group is the Jets. An all male, six member gang, rely on speed in battles. they don't have a territory, but ya don't want ta get in their way. After them ya have The Neckos, all female, ten members. Their territory is on the west side of town, but don't worry, they don't pick fights. But I'll tell ya, they can fight. Especially if they want something."

Yami heard the slight bit off anger as he said the last bit, but passed it off as Joey continued.

"Third group, The Void. All male, five members, and they stick ta the shadows. This was the group the ya uh,...helped me with. They have territory all over the place but each is small and manly are alleyways. They don't really fight, but are great ta have on your side if you're in one. Then we've got The Brutes. They are an intermixed group, six members, and they fight with pure strength. A big chunk of the woods on the east side of town is their territory, and they _love_ ta pick fights." Joey seemed to hesitate to continue

"And the last one?" prodded Yami

Joey took a deep breath,"The fifth and final group is the real king of this town. They go by many names but they are mainly called Saru's group."

"Really? Not a very creative name..." Yami mumbled

the other shrugged "They have the largest territory, located in the center of town, and they will fight when ever they fell like it. But they generally only fight if provoked. The group is all male and is made of four...well, five members."

"First is Mike, good fighter, bur he is mainly know for his knowledge. He always knows everything on everything, no one can't escape his mind. Then ya have Charley, the main fighter. Definitely want ta avoid a fight with him at all cost. The second fighter is Inu, but he does a little of everything. The final member is Saru, the leader of the group. Never, and I repeat, _Never_ piss Saru off." he finished with a serious look in his eye.

"What about the fifth person?"

"Wha?"

Yami leaned in closer "You said that there were five people in the group. You only spoke of four."

"Oh, uh...well... he doesn't fight or... help for that matter.."Joeys' tone turned sad

"Then why is he in the group?"

Yami noted that Joey was fumbling with his hands and kept his stare on the table. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Maybe Joey knew this person? Oh well. It didn't look like was going to get any more information about this fifth person but it didn't really matter. If the person didn't contribute, then what was the danger? As he thought this, Joey closed his mouth and starred at Yami. After awhile, Joey smiled.

"You would look great in a club."

(Koobre: Please Review/Thank you for the Reviews)


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

"You would look great in a club."

Yami fell forward a bit as the words left Joeys' mouth. Did he just? Straightening himself out, he gave Joey a small, almost sad, smile.

"I don't go to clubs anymore."

"What? Com'on. You would be a lady killer!"

"Yeah but," Yami sighed and looked out the restaurant window,"last time I went to a club, I got drunk and, although I don't really remember, I assaulted someone."

"Assault? Like violently?" Joey asked

Yami shook his head,"No, uh I..."

The area around them turned uncomfortable as the words caught in Yamis' throat. It wasn't something he liked to talk about and certainly not something that he was comfortable saying to someone he just met. Joey seemed to catch onto what Yami was saying. He knew that it was hard to talk about this but he couldn't stop as his curiosity sparked. There was only one one thing that he needed to ask.

"Did you... ya know... go as far as to... well.."

"No." Yami cut in quickly,"Luckily the the person knew how to handle this and left before it could. I just wish I could apologize." He muttered the last part.

Joey sighed in relief "Okay. Then ya shouldn't feel bad. It was an accident."

The other rolled his eyes and set his chin in his hands, "No."

"Oh well, someday I'll take you to one."

He got the feeling that Joey was going to live up to that promise. After checking the time, Yami stood up and walked out of the booth. Stopping at the end of the table, Yami turned to Joey.

"I have to go now. Thanks for showing me around."

"No probl'm. See ya tomorrow?"

Yami nodded once before turning his back to him. Walking to the exit, he threw one last wave over his shoulder and left. Winding his way through the town Yami went on his way home. He walked up the dirt path that led to his home and once at the door, he pulled out his keys and let himself in. Boxes stilled littered the floor from his unfinished job of putting the house together. He didn't want to to anything with them tonight so he retreated to his room and got ready for bed.

Upon waking up the next day, Yami found that he forgot to close the blinds, allowing a stray beam of light in his eyes. Yami groaned and placed a hand over his eyes. Keeping his eyes covered, he swung his legs over the bed and onto the carpeted floor then stood up. Yami took his hand away so he could continue his morning routine of taking a shower, getting dressed, went to getting breakfast. He walked across the living room and over to the kitchen where he grabbed an apple out of the basket on the table. Taking a bit out of the apple, Yami leaned against the back counter so he had a full view of the kitchen, living room, and part of his bedroom through the open door. The boxes that lined the walls, some full and some empty.

Glancing to his left was the stairs that led upstairs to the loft. Up there were even more boxes that lay in wait for them to be emptied. Knowing that he shouldn't put it off any longer, he finished his apple and threw it away. Then he set off to complete the house.

~3:45 p.m.~

The house was finally finished. Thanks to his small homes before this, every box had been emptied with the exception of the few that held holiday items or things he didn't want out. All the other boxes were moved out of the house and packed neatly into the garage along with his unused car.

As he entered the house, he looked at the stoves clock and was shocked at the time.

"I really don't have a lot of stuff." Yami commented to himself.

He looked back at the living room before walking in. Turning to the left, Yami entered the small hallway that led outside. He grabbed his wallet and keys then left his newly completed home.

Making his way downtown and into the bustling streets, he saw a familiar head of blonde push his way over to him.

"Yami!" Joey shouted while waving an arm over the crowd.

Yami closed his eyes and smiled before opening them and weaving his way over to Joey.

"Hey Joey." Yami greeted when he got close enough.

Joey shot him a wide grin,"Lucky meetin' you here other wise I wouldn't know how to find ya. Come on, I got some friends that want to meet you."

(Koobre: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Please Review!)


	5. Chapter 5

(Koobre: Sorry for the short chapter last time. Because I got a lot of reviews last time, I'm uploading another. To add to that, this is 5 & 6 combined. Please enjoy!)

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

Joey led them through the crowded street and out of the business part of Domino. The two continued to walk until they stopped outside an arcade where two people stood waiting. One had long white hair and dark brown eyes while the other had sandy blonde that spiked out in all directions with dark lavender eyes.

"Malik! Bakura! I brought him!" The two looked over at them.

"Wow, you weren't lying." the sandy blonde spoke

"Joey stopped in front of the two with Yami at his side.

"Guys, this is Yami. Yami, this is Malik and Bakura." Joey introduced, pointing to the respective person.

"Hey." Yami greeted

Bakura and Malik didn't say anything. They just looked at Yami as if sizing him up. Beside him, Joey shuffled his feet as the group stayed quiet, an awkward aura hanging around them. Soon Malik broke the silence.

"They really look alike." He commented

"Can he fight?" Bakura asked in a serious voice.

Yami nodded,"Yes I can. Saved Joey from a few attackers a few days ago."

Malik laughed,"So that's how you met! Geez Joey, your losing your touch!"

"I was doin' fine. Yami just came an' helped me finish them off." He fumed

Yami and Malik laughed as Joey ranted. It was then Yami realized that Bakura was still watching him carefully. Although Bakuras' eyes held emotionless eyes, he could see one emotion seeping through. Was it... worry? Bakura noticed Yami starring at him and looked away.

"So we going to do something or what?" asked Bakura

Everyone looked at Bakura, not expecting him to have asked. After he rolled his eyes at their suprise, everyone looked at the noisy building beside them. Malik smirked.

"I can't wait to beat you at every game in here!" Malik declared at Yami who smirked back, accepting the challenge.

"You're on."

With that said, all four walked into the arcade.

~A while later~

"How? How are ya so good?"

The four of them had spent hours playing and re-playing, every game in the arcade. No matter what game Yami played, he won. This caused the other three to try and beat him, but they never got close. When they finally gave up on trying to beat him, they all retreated to the small bar in the back.

Yami smirked,"Guess I should have told you that from where I come from, I'm the King of Games. Although... for awhile, I had tied that title with another. I never saw him but...""Are you sure you don't want a drink Yami? They have a good selection of beer here." Bakura asked for the third time.

Yami shook his head,"No, I don't drink anymore."

"Why? Did you taste the worst beer of your life or something?" Malik joked

"No, it's just... while I was drunk, I did something that I had no right to do."

"Let me guess, you sexually assaulted someone?" Bakura halfheartedly guessed although when Yami stiffened, they knew that's what happened.

"Hey, it was stopped before it could go that far." Joey spoke up, seeing Bakura tense as well.

"Yami." Bakura called in a restrained voice, gaining everyone's attention.

"Does the name, Yugi Muto sound familiar?"

"I feel like I've heard it once but, no, I don't know that person. Why?"

Bakura gripped his beer bottle tighter, turning his knuckles white. He looked he was about to explode and start yelling. Right as he opened his mouth, Joey and Malik shot out of their chairs and covered his mouth.

"Umm... should I be concerned?" Yami eyed them questionably.

"No, it's just that Fluffy over here doesn't know when to keep shut -Hey!" Malik removed his hand when Bakura licked it.

"I don't see why you guys are so jumpy about it. It's not really going to make a big difference." Bakura said as he pushed Joey off him.

"Yeah, but still.." Joey protested

At this moment, Yami felt a little left out. Was he supposed to know this person? Why won't they tell him if it's not that important? Yami sighed and glanced at the clock. 9:50 p.m.. He slide out of his chair and turned to the other three.

"I have to go now." He stated

"Seriously? We still have the night to go through. Why not waste time at a club?" Malik suggested

"Sorry. Yami doesn't do clubs eitha." Joey said

Yami looked at Bakura who was still holding his glass in a tight grip. Bakura looked up and made eye contact with Yami. The two just starred at each other until Joey spoke up.

"Hey, how about we walk home with ya?"

"Yeah, that way we know what house to break into." Malik joked

"I don't think I have anything worth stealing."

The group payed for the drinks and left. They talked about random subjects that came to mind as they walked. Soon they were walking on the dirt path outside of Domino. The further they walked down the path, the more reluctant Joey, Malik, and Bakura became. Yami noticed this but didn't say anything on it. The house had just come into sight when the three stopped.

"Ya live here?" Joey gaped. Yami nodded.

"Are you related to Kaiba?" Malik asked shocked

Yami turned to them and smirked.

"Yeah, I'm his cousin."

"Are you serious? Only people related to him can live up here." Bakura asked not believing him.

"Yes, the tall, cold blooded, CEO of Kaiba Corp., is my cousin."

"Wow. I was not expecting that. See ya tomorrow Yami!" Joey shouted and they left.

~The next Day, Somewhere in Domino~

"Don't go too far okay? Oh and don't go to that club you try to sneak off to!" A deep voice warned

"Why? Nothing bad has ever-" A single glare from the taller told him to shut up.

The taller walked over to the other and forced him to look up.

"Never. Disobey me." He sneered

The smaller flinched and the stare and quickly nodded his head. At seeing his head nod, the taller released the others chin and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, the smaller shivered and turned away.

"One night won't kill you." He muttered then walked away.

~Elsewhere~

_Knock,Knock,Knock,Knock_

Yami looked at the door from his place on the couch. When the knocking came again, he stood up and walked over to it. He opened the door and saw Joey holding his hand up to knock again.

"good thin' I picked the right house."

"Did you almost knock on the wrong door?" Yami asked amused

Joey laughed nervously "I kinda already did. Let's just say, they didn't like being bothered."

Yami chuckled at the thought of what could have happened.

"Anyway, we have decided to invite you to hang out."

"Where?"

Joey shrugged,"Don't know. Where ever sounds interesting."

Yami looked at him, waiting for a different answer. When he didn't get one, he nodded,"Okay. Let me just get a few thing first."

He disappeared inside before opening the door again a minute later.

"Let's go."

The two met up with Bakura and Malik at the end of the dirt path, right before you stepped into the actual city. When they all grouped up, they walked into the city passing many buildings, but not stopping at any. After hours of walking around the city, stopping only to get lunch, the sun started to set and Yami started to get suspicious.

"Where are we going?" He asked

Malik smirked at him,"Don't worry about it."

Yami got the feeling that if Malik said that, this is something to worry about. Before he had any more time for second thoughts, they reached their destination.

"Here we are. The Midnight Howl." Malik announced

"No."

"Come on. Just this one last time an' we'll never take ya again." Joey looked at him with pleading eyes that reminded Yami of a dog.

Yami thought fast. He really didn't want to go in. But this could be his last time. No, he couldn't go in. He had to think of a way out. An excuse came to mind and he used it without thinking.

"But... I.. I don't want to go in looking like this." Wow. That was stupid.

This seemed to be something that the other three were hoping to hear for they smirked at him.

"We can help with that."

~In The Club~

"No."

"Why won't cha come out?" Joey asked

Bakura sighed and left the area of the club that they were waiting in. After they got in the club, they led Yami to a room that looked like a mall changing room. Articles of clothing hung on hangers at one end with a note saying that you had to pay for the outfit if you kept it. Once they shoved him into a dimly lit stall, clothes were tossed over the door. Three outfits latter, and he definitely knew this was a terrible idea.

"You know what, I'm fine to wear my other clothes."

"Nope. You have to wear one of those outfits."

Malik opened the stall door and pulled Yami out into the open. he was wearing a dark red leather vest-shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, exposing a bit of his chest. Short black shorts left a lot of his slender legs exposed with only leather ankle boots to stop the pale skin. On one of the front belt loops on his shorts hung two silver chains that reconnected with a belt loop in the back. Adorning his left bicep was a leather belt and a black chocker hid under the raised collar of his vest-shirt.

Joey whistled,"Wow. Ya might be breaking some hearts tonight."

Yami glared at Joey as he was pulled into the crowded club by Malik, grateful that the low lighting hid his faint blush. The large room was full of people illuminated only by the rotating, colored lights. No other source of light was on, making the sides of the room darker then the rest. A DJ sat on a raised platform where green lasers shot into the crowd as well a smoke machines that had a steady flow of smoke flowing to the floor.

Looking around, they found the glowing of white hair sitting in one of the curved booths along the side of the room. Joey, followed by Malik and Yami, pushed through the crowd over to Bakura. A few stray eyes followed them, but the all mainly landed on Yami who stiffened under the gaze.

"Alright Yami. All you have to do is stay in the club for as long as we do, then you don't have to come to any clubs anymore." Bakura half shouted,"You don't have to do anything, but stay."

Yami nodded and the night began.

(Koobre: This wasn't as long as I was hoping. I'll try harder to write longer chapters. Please Review.)


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

A few hours and they were still inside the club. Malik and Joey had long passed disappeared into the noisy crowd and Bakura stayed at his seat on the one of the couches, only moving to refill his drink. As for Yami, he stayed standing next to the couch Bakura was on with no conversation passing between them. People would look over at Yami with a wanting look in their eyes, some even came over and asked if he wanted to dance, but he turned down all of them. He really wanted to leave this place. The pounding music was starting to give him a headache and anxiety grew in his stomach every minute longer they stayed. The feeling wasn't too bad but he felt out of place and the looming feeling that something might happen was contently crossing his mind.

Bakura glanced over at his stiff stance.

"Yami relax. I would offer you a drink to help but..."

"It's fine, but thanks for trying."

"I know you don't have to, but would it kill you to walk from one side of the club and back? You've been in that same stance the entire time!"

Yami looked over the moving crowd to the opposite wall. Maybe he should. It's just going over and coming back, nothing bad could- scratch that. Something bad _always_ happens. A voice in his head was screaming at him to stay and not risk anything happening. So why was a small voice telling him that he should? It was small and almost drowned out by the other but he could hear it telling him to go.

Yami sighed "Fine."

Walking away from his spot felt like walking into the line of fire in a war. His eyes kept darting from left to fight as he journeyed into the sea of people. Some bumped into him as he made his way past and other tried to engage him in the dance. Over the years he did think that he was overreacting to that one night but he decided that was wasn't. He had let himself get drunk and he passed his boundaries with a stranger. Many of his personal rules were broken all because he made a stupid decision. He was halfway through the crowd when all the lights went out and a booming voice stopped him from moving.

"Aaaaalright. You know what time!" the DJ announced making the crowd go wild.

"Yeah you know. Time for the spotlight to pick our first lucky someone!"

A spotlight flickered on in the dark room. It illuminated the people it passed over as it moved over the crowd, search for that one person. Yami felt the anxiousness roll off everyone and build in the air making it harder to breath. That one voice in his head told him to run and get out of the crowd but his legs suddenly turned to lead. Why couldn't he move? Was he waiting for the light to stop? Soon the light slowed and slowed and slowed until it stopped. The light glaring Yami in the eyes.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a newcomer!" The DJ announced as the crowd pushed Yami onto the stage.

"Let me explain what you were so lucky to get chosen for. This is our way of getting people to get to know each other in our version of Seven Minutes In Heaven. The only thing that's different is that we extended it to 15 minutes."

Yamis stomach dropped as the DJ lead him into a back room beside the stage. Looking over his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of Bakura who looked like he was being yelled at by Malik and Joey. Once inside, the DJ left the room and closed the door.

The medium sized room held a floor-to-ceiling tall, pink and purple lava lamp the only light in dim lighting made the room cozier and gave the illusion that is was smaller then it really was. The floor was still black with dark glass embedded in it so they can reflect the light. The walls were a deep red that carried onto the ceiling. Around the walls was about a foot or so of floor before it stepped down in the middle where the furniture sat. A dark purple love seat sat in the back left corner of the step down and a long maroon colored couch with only one armrest sat along the right side of the step down. A glass table fit in the center and a black draw fit at the end of the couch. Yami could only guess what was in it's one draw by the stains that they tried to hid on the couch. A lingering smell or cinnamon tried to cover up what would normally happen in this room.

"Now it's time for our second pick!"

Once again, the room went silent as the spot light searched for it's next victim. When it stopped for the second time, many gasped at the pick and the air changed.

"Well uh... you know the rules... no backing out once you've been chosen" The DJ tried to lighten the mood but the uneasiness in his voiced failed the task.

Yami could hear the crowd shuffle out of the way so the person could walk to the stage.

"Did you see the first person picked?"

"No."

From the small voice, Yami could tell that it was a male but it was the voice that made him listen closer. It sounded familiar but he couldn't tell from where. In a way, that one word put a spell on him. He felt like he could listen to the voice for hours and not get enough.

"Great! Now the other person has a chance to live!" the crowd laughed at the comment, "Before you go in, let's put on this blindfold just in case."

Footsteps came closer and the door opened. A blindfolded person took a step forward so the door could close behind him. The two stood there, unmoving, even as the music and clatter of the club kicked up again.

"Hello." the person greeted

"Hey."

"Do you mind if I ask if your drunk?"

"No, I'm not." Yami answered as he stepped closer

"Good because I've had my fair share of drunks and- what are you doing?"

Yami had taken a hold of the figures wrist and lead him down the steps without taking his eyes off him. He hadn't noticed what he was doing as his mind was somewhere else, completely focused on this new person. The new person had hair similar to his minus the extra blonde and had amethyst tips instead of crimson. Their skins were both pale but the others was softer to his touch. This made his mind wander to what his eyes were so they matched his looks.

"Hey!" the other shouted

"S-sorry." Yami apologized as he was brought out of his trance.

"Any particular reason why your still holding my wrist?"

Yami looked down and noticed that he was still holding the others wrist but the man wasn't pulling away. He noticed that the purple love seat was just a step away and smirked. Something in Yamis mind switched off letting his mind fog under a different control. He closed the remaining steps and sat down in the small couch, dragging the other down into his lap. It felt as if a puzzle piece clicked together as he wrapped an arm around the strangers waist.

"You better not try anything." the other growled in warning

"Don't worry, I won't" Just thought that we should probably sit down instead of stand for the 15 minutes."

"I can sit by myself." he mumbled but made no move to leave. In truth, it felt nice for this man to hold him. Almost... right.

Yami laughed "Any reason why you have a blind fold on?"

"It's mainly so I don't rat you out."

"To who?"

"Let's just say... I have connections with people that you don't want to mess with."

Yami smirked and held the body closer. He could fell the others chest as it rose and fell with his even breathing. The others head rested on his chest and he listened to Yamis heart beat underneath him. Past the feeling that their bodies fit perfectly, they both felt as if this happened before. Yami let his hands wander up the clothed back and into the soft hair. His figures combed through the locks a bit before stopping at the not of the blind fold.

"Can I take this off?"

"Considering that you are already in trouble for touching me, I wouldn't."

"I'm guessing that you're part of a gang?"

"It's not like I want to."

He let his hand fall back to it's place on the others back.

"Everyone can choose if they want to be in one."

A laugh,"Not me. I can't leave, no matter how badly I want to." He mumbled the last part and snuggled closer into Yamis chest.

"Do we want to tell each other our names?" Yami suggested

"Ha! Why don't we give each other names? I'll base yours off your voice. How about... Sexy?"

"Beautiful?" The others face turned red making Yami smirk.

"M-maybe not."

"Ooooh, but you look cute when you blush." the blush darkened

"Yugi."

"What?"

"My names Yugi." Yugi explained as he tried to hide his blush in Yamis shoulder.

Yugi? As in Yugi Motou? So this was who Bakura was taking about.

"My name is-"

"Don't" Yugi cut in quickly,"Don't tell me."

The two stayed there in silence. Minutes passed without a word being spoken with the sounds on the other side of the door the only filler to the silence. Yami starred down at Yugi. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him and the answer eluded him every time he thought he knew from where. He was actually enjoying holding Yugi. It made him feel happy and complete in a way. Yugi had similar thoughts to Yamis. He remembered this smooth, baritone voice but it was so lost in his memory that he could pin point the why it was familiar. None the less, he was enjoying being in this mans arms. Wait.

Yugi pushed off Yami but no off his lap. He didn't know Yami and he was getting too close for comfort. _He _was already going to kill Yugi for coming to the club and he most definitely didn't need another reason to-

A knock on the door made both jump.

"Hey guys, 15 minutes are up. You can leave when ever you guys are finished." the DJ's voice carried over the music and into the room before he walked away from the door.

Yugi crawled off of Yamis lap and stood next to the love seat so Yami could get refused to take his blindfold off and allowed Yami to lead him to the door.

"You leave first and after awhile I'll take off the blindfold and leave." Yugi explained as Yami let go

Yami nodded and when he remembered that Yugi couldn't see it said okay. Why Yugi wouldn't just take off the blindfold confused him but he knew it was for a good cause. He opened the door and looked back at Yugi. Yami knew he more then likely wasn't going to see him again and that made him sad. Looking forward again, he closed the door and made his way to the crowd. As soon as he was consumed in the crowd of people something switched back on in Yamis head and that strong voiced yelled at him. What had just happened back there finally caught up with Yami and his eyes widened. Again, _again_, he had crossed over lines with a stranger and this time he wasn't drunk! Bleary images of that one night filled Yamis mind and his body went to auto-pilot.

"Yami! Are ya okay?"Joey asked when he got close to them. Joey noted the distant look in Yamis eyes.

"Can we go now?" Yami shot at them

The three looked at each other before nodding.

(Koobre: Sorry for skipping an update. The internet was being mean and I couldn't upload. BY THE WAY, I need your help.** Can you tell me some things that you want Yugi and Yami to do **or things that you want to see. If I use your idea, I will give you credit, so don't worry. Thank you. Please Review)


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

"What do ya think happened?"

"I don't know."

"Wasn't Yugi the person he was with?"

Silence.

"Do you think it happened again?"

"It seems like it. Although I think Yami knew where to stop"

"Why'd ya make him move?!"

"He wasn't doing anything! He never even sat down, just stayed in that one spot! Besides, I only suggested that he move, he didn't have to." Bakura defended

"Wasn't forcing him to go back to a club supposed to show him that going to one is a good thing?" Malik asked

"Yeah, it was supposed to." Joey ran a hand through messy hair,"But I think we just messed that plan up." He muttered

(With Yami)

'Well that sucked. I am never going to a club ever again.'

Yami was walking on the edger side of Domino. It was three in the afternoon and the street were fairly empty as they normaly are on this side of Domino. After they had gotten out of the club, the three walked Yami home, with Joey being the only one to actually get close to his house, where Yami left them to soon as he closed the door, he went straight to bed wanting that night to be over. He still couldn't believe what he had done and replayed all the could've, should've, would've, but never did's in his head for the rest of the night. When he woke up the memory of last night was the first thing he thought about setting his mood depressed. Now here he was walking the streets of Domino to try and clear his head. It worked fro the most part but-

"HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP!"

Yami froze.

"Don't even try Scum!" A deep voice cut in.

"You've been in this town long enough to know the consequences." A knowledgeably, eerie voice added

"B-but i-it was an ac-cident, please." another begged

Just around the corner, between two shops were four men trapping another against the wall. The victim looked like a mess with his ruffled hair and messed up tie. His white shirt had a few buttons undone with some dirt obscuring the white beneath and his jeans looked no better. Plastered on his face was a look of pure fear that a one should never have.

"It was an accident that shouldn't have happened!" A burly man with ash-blonde hair picked the shaking man up by his collar.

"Wait! He said it was an accident! He probably had somewhere that he needed to go and didn't have time to be careful!" A fifth voice piped up

At the new voice, Yami looked for the new person he hadn't seen before. Eventually his eyes landed on a form that was slightly smaller than him and had a similar hair style as him. Yugi?

"Yugi, don't get involved. Just sit back and watch." this time a tall, skinny, brown-haired man spoke, his voice ringing with authority.

"But Saru-"

"No!"

Yugi flinched at the voice and shrunk back. Saru smirked at him before turning his attention to the unlucky man.

"Now where were we?"

"P-please, I won't ever do it again!"

"Hey!"

The group turned to look at Yami as he ran over to them. Pushed past their half circle and yanked the man out of the others grip before standing in front of him. Yugis eyes widened as he saw the man he never thought he would ever see again. Yugi remembered him from the club in Northwood but why was he did? And his voice, was he-!

"Yami Sennen. New residence for Domino from the town of Northwood." the knowledgeable voice, Mike, explained

"Ahh, a new comer. Maybe we should teach him how things work around here?" A nicely built man suggested. Yami guessed he was Inu.

"I already know how things work but that doesn't mean I agree to them." Yami spoke in a low voice.

The group laughed at his answer while the tallest, Saru, smirked down at him. Yugi saw this as a chance and opened a path for the victim to escape through. The man saw his path to freedom and rushed away from the group, tripping over his feet a time or two. Yami glanced over at the escaping man and smirked back at Saru.

"Crap, he got away! No one ever gets away from us!" A medium tall, burly man, more then likely Charley, raged.

"It wasn't just him." Saru shot a glance at Yugi who tried to disappear into the wall.

"Leave him alone. He was just doing the right thing. Unlike you jerks." Yami defended

Saru's smirk never wavered as he looked back at those raging crimson eyes and stepped back. With a wave of his hand, Inu and Charley took a fighting stance. Too bad Yami already saw it coming. He rushed at the unsuspecting Charley and punched him in the stomach. Charley stood unwavered at first but when more quick jabs came he clutched his stomach and took a few steps away. Inu growled and ran at Yami. Yami blocked the attack and kicked him hard in the side, making him off balance. Before he had a chance to recover Yami kicked him again, sending Inu to the ground.

"Incredible. He fights so, so..."Mike fawned drawing Yamis attention to him.

Saru saw his chance and grabbed Yami's elbow in a tight grip. When he felt something grab him, he looked over and saw Saru's smirking face. Yami was pushed up against the wall and when he tried to lash out, Saru grabbed it and held it firmly by his head.

"My,my. It's your first time running into us and you're not afraid to fight. That is not good."

Yami struggled against the grip but the hands only tightened. The more he tried the more they threatened to snap his bones in half and ceased blood flow to his right growled and spat in Saru's face. Behind Saru, Yami heard Yugi gasp when he saw the action. Both of Yamis hands were transferred to one of Saru's and held above his head. Saru used his now free hand to wipe away the saliva that landed on his cheek. Yami tried to wiggled his hands from Saru's but he might as well have been struggling against metal.

"I knew when I saw you that you would be a feisty one. Knew that you would make my time interesting. I would make you my second b*tch," Saru looked over his shoulder to Yugi who kept his stare on Yami,"but my first b*tch has been causing trouble lately."

Yami followed hi gaze over two Yugi. Their eyes met and for a second, the two forgot about everyone else. Yugi's eyes worry glazed over in worry fro Yami. All the events that had just taken place ensured Yugi that Yami wasn't going to get out of there without some injury all because he had helped Yugi. He hated anyone getting hurt, especially if that someone was only trying to help some else. Yami's crimson were swimming with a mix between shock, pity, determination, and the slightest bit of fear. Yugi was the fifth member of Saru's group and he was being treated like crap! The beautiful caring man did not deserve the way that Saru was treating him and although no one said how thay treated Yugi, it didn't take an expert to know that he was treated poorly.

"That just means I have to have my fun now." Saru's sickening voice brought them both out of their world and onto the problem at hand.

Yami snapped his gaze back to Saru's just as a burning pain shot through his stomach almost causing what ever food was in it to come back up. Saru kneed Yami in the stomach again with no mercy, slamming him against the wall causing Yami to cry out. Yami closed his eyes and focused on keeping his mouth shut and his lunch in. Again and again his spine was forced back against the brick wall as his stomach continued to get the assault.

"I like it when you cry out. Do it again." Saru demanded with a strange twist in his voice.

Yami braced himself for another attack that never came.

"Stop!" Yugi shot forward from his place on the wall and latched onto one of Saru's arms.

"Please stop, he-he was only protecting himself!" He pleaded

Saru starred intently at Yugi. Yugi's form was shaking but his eyes said other wise as he held own against the opposing man. After another minute of starring, Saru smirked and released Yami who sunk to the floor.

"Fine. I'll let this be a warning for the next time. Don't worry though, you'll get your punishment for disobeying me." He walked over to Yugi and grabbed his arm.

Yugi jumped at the unneeded painful grip but didn't fight against it. He was just glad that he stopped Yami from being seriously injured, unlike many before him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yami use the wall to help him stand up, a deadly glare fixed on Saru's back. When Yamis eyes trailed to Yugi they softened before glaring at Saru again. Yugi realized what Yami was going to do and shot him his own glare daring him to move.

Yami saw the glare and backed down from his plan to fight Saru. Although he didn't agree with Yugis decision, he knew that what was might have done would have caused more harm then good. He could careless if he got beat up, but Yugi? Just because he "disobeyed" Saru? Yami did not agree with that at all.

Saru missed the exchange and walked out of the alley with the rest of his crew in tow. As they were about to step around the corner, three figures rushed beside them and looked down the alleyway. The two groups looked at eachother before Saru's group continued on their way laughing except for Yugi who looked at the others in longing. The second group rushed over to Yami and he saw that it was Joey, Malik, and Bakura.

(Koobre: Please Review!)


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

**PLEASE READ **- Okay people, two new chapters and no reviews. Really? If it's due to holiday or school or work related things then I'm sorry but I know people are reading this. I don't want to sound rude but I just don't like it. Thank you soooo much for reading and liking this story but if you can take the time to review even if it's just a "Please update soon" I will take it. On with the story -Koobre

"What the heck happened?!" Joey shouted as he ran over to Yami.

Yami was leaning up against the wall for support. His abdomen burned making it painful to breath and his lower back was no doubt bruised. He tried to mask the pain so the others couldn't see. Bakura, Joey, and Malik surrounded Yami and were looking for any visible marks. Yami tried to play it off by walking but as soon as he took a step he winced and raised his hand over his abdomen.

"What did Saru do?" Malik asked

"Nothing -Hey!" Yami protested when Joey lifted up his shirt revealing the dark bruise.

"'Cause that is nothing." Bakura commented as he walked around Yami to see the dark bruise on his back.

"What're ya doing trying to fight Saru?" Joey asked as he locked eyes with Yami.

Yami stepped back and pulled his shirt back on before leaning up against the wall again.

"He was being a jerk to someone who didn't diverse it. All I did was get the man out of here. IT was Saru who started the fight." defended Yami

"Even looking at him is like starting a fight with him." Malik spoke

Bakura sighed "We can't do anything about it now."

Yami looked at him confused. In a way Bakura sounded... defeated. Is was as if he lost a fight that he knew he was going to lose. Yami watched as Bakura kicked the near by wall and Malik walked over to him. Suddenly a thought occurred to Yami.

"That was Yugi Muto right? The fifth member of that group?"

Malik and Bakura turned to face him. Joey looked at the other two and a silent conversation passed between them. A sad aura had settled over them as when Joey looked back at Yami with a pleading look. Just one look and he knew to drop the subject. Something must have happened between them and Yugi and by the looks of it, it was not good. But what happened?

The group helped walk Yami home, seeing as he was struggling to walk on his own. Yami insisted that he was fine to walk on his own but they refused to leave. One would think that by their stubbornness that they had to have dealt with this before. They even seemed to walk closer to him even if they didn't notice, which confused Yami greatly. He could understand their concern but he could take care of himself so they didn't have to worry so much. After they reached his house, Yami had to convince the three that staying in his house for a week because of a bruise was ridiculous. That task was much harder then one would think. An hour passed and he agreed to staying for three days if only to get them to leave. With the way they were acting, you would think he had broken an arm or something. He new the bruises would make it hurt to do things for awhile but to him it wasn't anything to stay indoors for. Oh well, at least they cared.

(Three Days Later)

True to his word, Yami didn't leave his house for three days. While it had been incredibly boring, he did have to admit that he felt a lot better then if he had left his house. Joey would stop by every now and then to hang out and make sure that he hadn't left. During one of his visits, Yami asked Joey why Bakura and Malik never got within a few yards of his place and Joey simply asked that they didn't want to risk coming into this area of Domino. Now, three days later, his bruises had reduced in size and color though still very visible. Most of all, he could finally leave his house. Yami, who was sitting on his couch, turned his head to look at the door.

(At Saru's House)

"I want you to stay away from him Yugi."

"Why? It's not like he's going to do anything. He knows not to mess with you." In truth, Yugi wanted to meet Yami agin, maybe try and get to know him.

Saru stood from his place in the living room and walked over to Yugi.

"I get the feeling that he won't take my warning and continue doing what he wants. So I'm just letting you know that if you disobey me... well, you know what happens."

Yugi rose his hand to his chest and covered his newly acquired scar with his other hand. He quickly gave a nod making Saru give a bitter smile.

"You may go."

Without any hesitation, Yugi opened the door and hurried away. He was grateful that Saru at least let him wonder alone through the city. If he had to be with Saru one hundred percent of the time, he was sure that he would go insane. Just the way that that man held himself made Yugi's skin crawl and he was very grateful to get away from that man. As he walked, Yugi's thoughts drifted to three days ago. After the incident with Yami, he noticed that Joey, Malik, and Bakura went to help him. Yugi hoped they were friends. Those three would keep Yami out of trouble. It's been awhile sense he last saw them...

Yugi shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He tried to think about something else and his thoughts led to Yami. It seemed like Yami didn't quit remember that night at the club but he couldn't blame him. He was very drunk. Yugi was still a bit mad at Yami for what he did but he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't have done any of that had he not been drunk.

He wondered around the streets of Domino just enjoying being alone. Sure you had the constant feeling to watch your back in this city but it was nice despite all that. Yugi loved this city, he just didn't like the gangs. Domino had much to offer if you looked, like advanced technology, wonderful living spaces, great education, even the food here was great!The only thing bad here was the gangs and generally the darker side of Domino, but all that could be fixed.

Yugi walked along the sidewalk, passing by the small gun store that hardly anyone uses. You would think that this gun store would by used more but the truth is their guns are crap. No matter the gun, no matter the price, they aren't worth anything. As Yugi passed by it, he failed to notice three males walk out from behind the store and three more from from inside the store. Yugi finally noticed the men after they surrounded him.

"Being Saru's lover, you would think he would be more observant." One man said

"Please let me through." Yugi spoke in a calm voice making sure not to make eye contact.

"Come oooon. Saru is the only one who gets to see you and you know other people want to as well." A long haired man spoke as he took a few steps closer.

"Besides, no one can ever get close to you because Saru's with you. Now there is no one to fear."

Yugis head snapped up to look at the long haired man,"Touch me and Saru will have your heads."

The man laughed,"If he tries, we can just run. No one can catch the Jets!" he boasted

Yugis eyed them all carefully now. The only good thing that came from being with Saru was protection against other gangs. Although, lately they have been getting bolder in what they do. Sadly, this was one of those times and he had no where to run.

"Yugi! There you are!"

Said person turned around to the familiar voice and his eyes widned at seeing the person. Yami walked up to the group and pushed through the circle of people.

"Sorry I was late. I had some things to do." Yami strung one of his arms around Yugis shoulders as the other stared at him dumbfounded.

The circle of people around them whispered to one another about the two. They had heard about Yami and his run in with Saru. That alone gave him a pretty high name. To add to that, he took out the Void gang. As far as people knew you don't mess with Yami. Of course Yami knew this and used it to his advantage.

"I suppose you guys were just on your way?" Yami asked with authority in his voice as he eyed the men dangerously.

The men stepped back at the stare. They looked at each other before walking away from the two. Yugi was astonished. This man who wasn't apart of any gangs and was only here for a week, was able to command authority and cause a well know gang to back off. Yugi halted his thoughts as those red orbs looked him in the eye. Yami smiled and winked at Yugi before taking his arm back.

"So, where are you heading?"

"No where." Yugi replied snapping out of his shock.

"Alright. So are you up for going to the park? Great!"

Yugi starred wide eyed at the back of Yami's head, unsure if he should follow. Yami looked back at Yugi when he realized he wasn't following. He smirked at Yugi and grabbed his wrist and led him down the sidewalk. Yami knew Saru had probably warned Yugi to stay away from him and the other was scared about what might happen. Too bad he doesn't care about what Saru might do. If Saru goes after him, then he'll fight. If he goes after Yugi, Yami will still fight. He just wanted to get Yugi away from him.

(Koobre: Please, please Review.)


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

(Koobre: Wooooooow. I can't tell you how great it feels to wake up after being sick and find _33_ review. Thank you soooooooo much. I'm not mad at all. I figured that you guys had school work or holiday stuff to attend to. Anywho, as a response to all your reviews ~some of which were funny~ you will get answers to your questions and requests soon. On with the story!) **This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers!**

The walk to the park was silent. Yami held Yugis hand so that he couldn't run away but Yugi didn't mind and allowed himself to be guided through town. However, in his mind he was screaming for him to leave Yami. To not let himself drag Yami down with him in this messed up gang. It didn't matter if it was a stranger or offender from the past who didn't remember, he didn't want to see anyone else end up like him. On the other hand, he hasn't spent time with anyone besides Saru.

Saru would always scare away his friends and people feared going near Yugi because of what Saru might due to them. He has already proven in the past that the consequences weren't shy from a bullet. It was nice though that someone wasn't scared of Saru or what he might do. Stupidly unafraid that is.

"I should be leaving." Yugi tried for the tenth time.

Yami just kept walking without any acknowledgement that he heard.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"..."

Yugi sighed. There was no way that Yami was going to leave him alone.

The park gate came into view as they rounded the last corner. The vast green field held a clear, blue lake near the back of the park so you get away from the many kids on the playground up front. Paths wound all though the park and some branched off into the small woods that lined the park. Trees littered here and there as well as benches around the area but what really drew everyone's attention was the huge willow tree rooted in the center. Yami and Yugi slipped onto one of the paths and continued walking.

"How long has it been sense you've been here?" Yami asked

"Awhile."

"How about with Saru?"

Yugi hesitated,"The longest year of my life."

Yami looked down at Yugi,"He doesn't hurt you does he?"

Yugi turned his head away from the piercing ruby eyes,"What would give you that idea?"

Yami pulled Yugis hand so he stopped and faced him."You're scared of him. I can tell because you make sure not to do anything to piss him off. Yugi, you look at him with fear. No one should be afraid. Especially you."

"Well as-as long as I don't give him a reason to, he doesn't hurt me."

The two stared at each other. Yugi wanted to look away but couldn't seem to break away from the prying eyes. Yami studied him closely before he turned away. They stayed quiet as the few kids at the park rushed past them drawing their attention to an elderly women pushing an ice cream cart down the side walk. Yugi gave the cart a longing look before averting his eyes elsewhere. Crimson eyes saw the look and darted between the cart and Yugi.

"Do you want one?"

"Hm?" he turned his attention back to Yami who nodded at the cart.

"Uh..."Yugi again gave the ice cream a longing look before staring at the ground,"No."he answered in a sad tone.

"Don't lie. Come on." Yami started to walk toward the cart but Yugi stopped him.

"No,please, it's okay. I-I don't want one."

"Mm-hm. What's your favorite flavor?" he persisted

"You don't have-"

"Cookie dough? Alright, stay here." With that said Yami left Yugi and walk over to the cart.

Yugi sighed and found a bench to sit on while he waited. He smiled a bit as he saw Yami walking back with two cones in his hands. Despite his mind opposing it, a small part of him really wanted the ice cream and was glad that he hadn't listened to him.

"So which one do you want, chocolate or cookie dough?"

"Cookie dough please."Yugi reached out for the cone.

Passing over the cone, Yami smirked "So I guessed right."

Yugi ducked his head to avoid the mocking look. He stared at his cone contemplating if he should eat it. After awhile Yami spoke up.

"Your ice cream's going to melt if you don't eat it."

Yugi looked at Yami then back to his ice cream. Slowly he lifted the cone up to his lips and held it there. A moment later he let his tongue flick out to taste the creamy treat. He allowed the cold smoothness to rest on his taste buds as he savored the flavor. A hum of approval escaped his throat and he enjoyed his treat. Yami looked over at Yugi and studied him. In away, it looked like Yugi was ten years younger and had a positive cloud around him. His entire aura seemed to lighten up as he ate his ice cream.

"You look nice when you smile."Yami commented

Yugi paused mid-lick to look away to hide his blush.

"Thanks."

"Can I ask why you didn't take up the offer when you wanted it?"

The shorter turned to look at his treat again."I just...didn't want you to... well, buy me... anything...so..."He chanced a look at Yami and regretted it.

Those bright red eyes burned into his. They searched his amethyst depths for the reason behind his lies although he had a good idea why. Yami knew Yugi was lying because he knew that the reason wouldn't be as trivial as that. Yugi sighed and broke the intense gaze.

"Saru told me that ice cream was for kids and that it was stupid for me to love it. Then one day he banned me from having it so..."

"Well he's wrong."The force behind the voice caused Yugi to look up at Yamis profile.

From the side, Yugi could see Yami focusing his gaze on some invisible object in front of them. His eyes seemed to be glowing with tamed emotions and his jaw was set in a hard line. When he spoke his voice was firm and determined.

"If you enjoy something, you should be allowed to enjoy it. No matter what it may be. Just because someone doesn't approve dose _not_ mean that you should disregard what you enjoy. Of course there are somethings that you most defiantly find enjoyable and should stop but ice cream is not one of them."

Yugi chuckled at the remark and resumed eating his ice cream. After a few minuets he broke the silence.

"What about you? What do you enjoy?"

"History, Egypt, books. Stuff in that area."

"I didn't think you would like that stuff."

"Oh? Then what?"

Yugi shrugged,"I don't know. Just... not that."

Yami smiled down at Yugi and the two to eat in silence. It was a nice change for Yugi to be able to talk to someone. The only people he had to talk to was Saru and his friends but none of them wanted to talk to him and they never talked about things that he was into or liked. In the end he just sat in the back and kept quiet. Even though the conversation was minimal between Yugi and Yami it was nice to just be in the others presence.

"How did you get that scar?"

Amethyst eyes darkened as they focused on the dark line that stained across his pale skin. They stayed on the scar for awhile longer before they closed.

"I just slipped with the knife while I was in the kitchen. Nothing else."

The two looked at each other. Yugi knew Yami didn't believe him. He got the feeling that he wouldn't be able to tell a lie to Yami because he would know right away that it wasn't the truth. Although, Yugi has glad for that. Yugi hated lying and it seemed like he had been doing that a lot lately. They held the stare until Yami looked away.

"If there is anything, _anything_, that you need help with you can always come to me."

"Alright."Yugi muttered

Not long after the response, Yugi yelped when he felt something cold on his nose. The smell of chocolate wafted through his nostrils. When he turned his head he saw Yami with a smirk plastered on his face as he licked his finger clean of his frozen treat.

"Lighten up. Like I said before, you look better when you smile."

Amethyst eyes shone with mirth as their owner dipped his finger into his ice cream and dabbed it on Yamis nose. The other looked startled causing Yugi to laugh. Yami smiled and wiped off the ice cream as Yugi got control over his laughter. Yugi smile at Yami who smile back as he wiped the ice cream off Yugis nose. Yugi blushed at the action but when he looked over Yamis shoulder is eyes widened and his smile faltered but he kept it steady.

"Thanks Yami for the ice cream and for hanging out with me."he thanked as he stood up.

"Anytime Yugi."

Yugi nodded before he walked out of the park to a figure who was waiting in the shadows. As he neared the figure, he saw the man look over his glasses at the ice cream cone still in Yugis hand. Immediately Yugi turned to a trash can. He stopped in front of one and hesitated. Yugi glanced over his shoulder to the park where Yami still sat then to the man in the shadow and reluctantly dropped the unfinished cone into the thrash.

(Koobre: By the way, this is probably going to be the last chapter for the Christmas break mainly because I need to wright more chapters soooo.. Happy early Christmas! Please Review!)


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

"How about I come with you then?"

Yugi jumped at the question and whirled around. He had wanted to get out of the apartment again but Saru wanted to come with. After Mike caught him yesterday, they went straight to Saru's apartment where Yugi was yelled at. Even though he felt like his ears were going to bleed, it didn't go further than that. Well, he was deprived of food for the rest of the day but no physical harm like he was expecting. It was a shock when Saru didn't hit him but he Yugi just took it as a blessing. However, now Saru didn't want Yugi to be alone.

"N-no, I-I'll be fine on my... own." Yugi looked at the ground as Saru drew closer.

"Mike told me you were with that man. What did I tell you about hanging out with him?"

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to hang out with him. It just... sorta... happened."

Saru pinned Yugi with his cold glare. For the first time in awhile he was hesitating to let Yugi wander alone. Normally he would just let him go without worry but now that _he_ has come in, he thought twice on what he did. Worry. Ha, e hadn't felt that for a long while.

"You best listen to my warning this time or else."

Yugi bowed low, still not making eye contact, and whispered a thank you before quickly leaving. The bow and thank you hurt his pride and burned his lips. That man was not one that deserved respect but fear had forced him to show it. He shook his head at that. He rushed down the building stairs and out the door. Another break for freedom. Relief spread through him as he walked down the street away from that horrid place. Yugi sighed. in truth, he was very scared that Saru might have come with him, more than what it used to. Not because it would take away his chance to be alone, but because it meant that he wouldn't be able to see Ya-

"Yugi!"

Yugi lurched forward as something ran into his back and wrapped its' arms around his shoulders, encasing him in a hug.

"Yami!"

Yami let go of the other and stepped back so he could look at Yugi properly. The shorter was dressed in worn dark blue pants with a faded black, leather shirt and a dark blue jacket that had thinned form over use. Bright amethyst eyes starred at him shock a wide grin on his face showed how happy he was.

"Yo." Yami greeted

Thoughts of Saru rushed into his mind making his smile falter but he quickly fixed it."What are you doing here?"

Yami shrugged."Don't know. I was just walking around town and ran into you." '_Totally not looking for you.' _"So what do you want to do?"

Yugi's smile completely vanished."You know that I can't hang out." The offer was very tempting but he didn't want to upset Saru. It was risky just talking to Yami, he didn't need to take it further.

Yugi's heart became heavy with those thoughts.

"How about we move into the nicer part of Domino and find a spot to hang out? Yeah, let's do that."

Yami took Yugi by the arm and led him down the street with little to no resistance from Yugi. He had seen the worry and fear cross Yugi's eyes and knew that Saru had something to him. It didn't matter to Yami though. That world was going to be left behind them today and he was determined to make Yugi happy. Even if for a few hours.

The two seemed to have crossed a line for all the buildings around them changed out of the darker colors and graffiti walls and into a clean, mostly white exterior. The many tainted windows from the tall buildings reflected the people walking by. Those who were on the sidewalk looked well pu together in suits and pristine fabrics.

"How about in there?"

Amethyst eyes followed the direction that Yami was pointing until they landed on the two-story building with a cream exterior. A domed roof held the Domino flag on top. The building didn't have many windows like the ones around it but it had a stronger sense a knowledge radiating off it. Large words carved above the glass double doors read, 'DOMINO INTERACTIVE MUSEUM'.

"I don't think that I've been here before."Yugi commented

"Then this is where we'll go. Come on." Yami knew that he was making many decisions for Yugi but he knew that if he didn't Yugi wouldn't do anything at all and follow what Saru said.

They trudged up the stairs to the building entrance. The glass doors slide open as they neared to revel the cool interior. A reception desk sat in front of a dark wood wall with silver lettering spelling out the name of the building. A women in a green dress suit and brown hair pulled back into a neat bun sat at the wooden desk typing away on the computer. When they got close, she looked up from the screen and gave them a warm smile.

"Hello and welcome to the DIM. Will you two be exploring the museum today?"

"Yes we will." answered Yami

"One adult and one teen-"

"It's two adults." Yami corrected

She looked at the two closely. After a minute of studying Yugi, recognition crossed her eyes. Her wide brown eyes darted back to Yami and to their interlocked arms. She looked scared for a second before slapping on a nervous smile.

"My apologises. For two adults, that will be $20 please." (Koobre: I'm just going to stick with american money.)

Yami released Yugi's arm so he could grab his wallet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yugi open his mouth to protest but closed it without a word. Taking out the money required, he handed the money over to the lady. The women nodded her thanks before handing the two their pamphlet for the museum. They smiled to the women before turning and walking over to the door that opened to the museum. The museum was made of white marble floor and white walls so that you were focused on the exhibits. In front of them in the middle of the hall was a glass stair case that led to the floor above and the floor below.

"Where do you want to go first?" Yami asked as he opened the pamphlet.

"The top floor is the historic area, the main floor is modern art and the bottom floor is music."Yugi read

"A cultural museum."Yami muttered

"I guess the creators wanted the verity."Yugi closed his pamphlet,"How about we just start at the top and work our way to the bottom?"

Yami nodded and closed his pamphlet."Let's go."

The two walked up the glass stair case, their footsteps echoing over the soft music.

"Cool fact about the top floor is that they focus on two areas of history for a year then switch them out."Yugi commented

"I thought you said that you hadn't been here before?"

"Oh I haven't, but I've wanted to. And this pamphlet told me."Yami gave a soft chuckle as Yugi raised the pamphlet to Yami before bringing it down.

A part a Yami wanted to ask why Yugi hadn't come here if he wanted to but he didn't want to risk it leading to a bad mood so he kept quiet.

"What do they have up this year?"

Yugi opened his mouth to answer as he went to open his pamphlet but as they reached the top step, a sign stated the exhibits shown. He smiled at the sign then to Yami.

"Astrology and Ancient Egypt." he answered

Yami smiled at the smiled at Yugi before turning him to the astrology side. As they walked they passed by many exhibits explains what astrology, how it became, and more. They even had a small room that, thanks to advanced technology, stimulated outer space. You couldn't even tell that were standing in a room, it looked so real. It even had stars floating in mid air. They went to a small show in the planetarium they had, with Yami paying for the tickets despite Yugis disapproval. Some areas had mini stations where you got to try out the object or unlock the information. Right now the two where at one of the interactions.

In order to unlock the information, you needed to connect the stars to create the constellation.

"Aha!" Yugi exclaimed as the stars connected and an image of a dragon overlapped them.

"Congratulations! This constellation is Draco the Dragon. It is unknown what historical dragon Draco represents, however there are three guesses. The first and least likely is that Draco is the dragon who fought Minerva during the wars between giants and gods. Minerva had thrown Draco's twisted body in to the heavens where it stayed.

"The second option is that Draco is the dragon in the garden of Hesperides. The garden of Hesperides was the location of the golden apples that Hercules has to retrieve in one of his tasks. After Hercules killed the dragon, it as placed in the sky to reward it for its' faithful services. The third and most accepted, is that Draco is the dragon killed by Camdus." Yugi read

Yami nodded and took Yugi's place when he moved out of the way. After re-setting the game he moved his finger across the touch screen to connect the stars. Soon the picture of a swan over lapped the lines.

"Congratulations! This constellation is Cygnus the swan. The story behind him is that Cygnus and his friend Phaeton raced each other to the sun and back. However in their need to get ahead they both flew too close to the sun and fell back to earth. However Phaeton had fallen into a river and got stuck in the roots from the trees. Cygnus tried to get his friend but the other was too far away. So in order to retrieve his friend, Cygnus asked Zeus to help him. Zeus offered to give him the body of a swan but he would be giving up his immortality and humanity. Cygnus agreed anyway and finally saved his friend from the river and in order to commemorate the selfless act, Zeus put his image in the stars."

"Too bad that's not how it always works in the real world."Yugi muttered

"Yeah." Yami turned to look at Yugi and noticed him deep in thought. When he realized the hurt look in those amethyst eyes he rushed to think of a different subject.

"On to the next section?" he asked getting a nod out of Yugi.

Yami walked beside him and took Yugi's hand in his. Yugi looked up at Yami who gave a reassuring smile to him.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked

Yugi shook his head."Not now. Maybe in a different time I'll tell you."

Yami nodded walked forward. Yugi lingered behind but a pull on his hand made him walk beside Yami. He forced his mind onto other subjects to keep to good mood going.

"Have you lived here long?" Yugi looked up as Yami asked the question who kept his gaze forward.

Yugi shook his head."No. I moved here a year ago from Northwood and stayed."

"Northwood? That's where I moved from as well."

Yugi gave a small smile at that comment."Why did you move?

"I wanted to start over, to get away from the past. There are some... bad memories that I'm trying to leave behind."

Yugi didn't ask anymore on the subject. He was the regret that flashed through Yami's eyes and knew it was something that he wanted to set right. However, he couldn't bring himself to tell Yami that it was him. He wanted to give Yami the chance to get rid of that regret but something stopped Yugi. A part of him feared that Yami would leave him if the truth came out.

"My reason is similar."Yami glanced at Yugi when he spoke up.

"I was tired of living in that town. My job wasn't helping to want me to stay and just the whole town seemed off for me."

Yami laughed."So we both wanted a fresh start."

"Mm-hm."Yugi nodded in agreement

When they crossed over from the astrology section, they walked into the sands of Egypt. Artifacts hung on the walls or sat safely in glass cases. The music changed from the soft music to Egyptian music to help set the mood. At one point a small trail led into the wall for a darker feel. When they ventured in they were presented with golden sarcophagus's and mummified bodies. Off in one of the corners was a small seating area with a TV quietly explaining the process of mummification. At one point they ran into a miniature pyramid that you could walk through. Yugi didn't read most of the facts and information written for visitors and instead focused on Yami who explained them instead. It surprised him at first how much he knew but he was happy to listen to Yami's teachings, enjoying listening to the others deep voice.

In the back corner of the top floor, there was a display of all different kinds of amulets and talismans the Egyptians use. At the end of the glass wall was a small machine with small golden capsules inside. Above the machine was a sign that read, 'TRY YOUR LUCK. WHICH ONE WILL YOU GET?'

"Want to try?" Yami asked

"Yeah."Yugi watched as Yami pulled out the twenty five cents needed with a hint of guilt. He felt bad that Yami had paid for all this but he just pushed the thoughts away knowing there was nothing he could do.

Yugi took the money and stepped up to the machine, slipping the coin into the slot and turning. It made a click as it was turned then the sound of something rolling and landing in the compartment came from the machine. He reached down into the compartment and grabbed the golden capsule.

"I'm going to wait to open mine until you have yours."

Yami nodded and stepped forward. He repeated the same process as Yugi and once again a capsule dropped down. With the capsule in hand, he turned to Yugi's smiling face. They popped the capsule open at the same time and stone amulets attached to strings fell out.

Yugi grabbed the end of his string and held it up so he could see the stone ladder attached. He starred at it for a second before looking over at Yami. in Yami's hand sat a heart-rain drop shaped stone with stone carved to look like rope wrapped around the string and looped over the main part a bit.

"Yours is pretty."Yugi commented

Yami nodded and turned to Yugi."What's your?"

Yugi showed Yami his stone.

"Ready to find out what they mean?" Yami asked

Yugi smiled widely before searching the glass wall. it wasn't long before they found the matching amulets.

"Found mine!"Yugi exclaimed and Yami walked over to where he was standing.

"Mine is the Ladder talisman. The Ladder talisman is connected to the heavenly world of the afterlife and is placed on a deceased's' body to help them to the afterlife. The story behind it is that Osiris had trouble reaching the heavens so Ra gave him a ladder to help." He read

"Maybe that means things will get better for you."Yami commented as he ruffled Yugi's hair.

"How?" Yugi asked as he pushed Yami's hand away with playful smile before shooting him a questioning look.

"Even though Osiris struggled someone was still there to him to a better place." Yami explained. Yugi just shook his head with a soft smile.

Yami returned the smile with one of his own as Yugi looked at his amulet.

"What about you?"

"Mines down here." Yami led them to the spot where his match sat.

"The heart amulet was worn to prevent black magicians from bewitching the soul and thus was placed on the deceased's body to protect the soul as it journeyed to the afterlife. This amulet represents good luck and protection."

That's one less worry for you then."Yugi laughed

"Do you want to move down to the second floor now?"

"Sure." Yugi answered ignoring the fact that Yami kept asking if _he _wanted to do something.

They made their way back over to the staircase and down to the main floor.

(Koobre: Yeah, nearly a whole week of snow days! i wanted to write this whole experience in one chapter but look at just one floor took up, so this event will carry onto the next chapter. this museum was inspired and slightly modeled after the Kalamazoo Valley Museum so if it might seem familiar, there you go. Some other amulets and constellations that I wanted to use but didn't were the Lotus and Nefer talisman, and Cassiopeia the Queen ans Scorpius the Scorpion. you can find them at (or .com or look up the talismans) and .org. Sorry for the long note. Please Review.)


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

"You won't get away this time." an eerie voice spoke

"What makes ya so sure of that?" another responded in a Brooklyn accent

a laugh "It's five against one, and we're far more experienced than you." a different voice spoke up

Yami peered down the alleyway. Five guys surrounded one blonde haired guy towards the back. An unfair fight. I suppose someone should held him...

As the blonde was focused with the first voice, a person next to him took a swing at him. Just as the attack was about to hit, Yami ran and kicked his leg out from under him, making him fall backwards. The alleyway went silent as everyone starred at their new visitor.

"What the heck do you think you doing?!"the first shouted, taking a step towards him.

"Making the fight even."He replied coolly

"It wasn't even your fight to begin with!" the last yelled

The first, more then likely the leader, rose his hand to silence the man.

"Too bad for him that it is now." the man lunged at Yami.

Having already predicted the attack, Yami easily ducked under the attack and grabbed the mans second straight up he yanked the arm backwards until he heard a 'pop'. The guy grunted and when Yami let go of the mans arm, it just hung at his side. Out of the corner of his eye, Yami saw the blonde dealing with another attacker but focused on the second guy that ran at him. When the man was close enough, Yami spun around and kicked the man dead in the chest, sending him backwards.

Once again the alleyway came to a stand still. As the seconds passed, the five men backed out of the alley, three of them holding some sort of injury, and ran away. Seeing his job done, Yami started to walk out of the alleyway as well.

"Hey, wait!" the blonde shouted as he ran to catch up to Yami.

"What's your name?"He asked when he caught up.

"Yami."

"Well Yami, that was impressive back there. You got guts and that's good in this town. Oh, I'm Jonouchi by the way, but people call me Joey."introduced Joey with a wide grin

"You're not planning to jump me are you?"Yami asked wearily

Joey laughed "No, I have no reason to. Beside, with what I saw back there, it would be smart to not mess with ya."

"Good to know, but those guys were weak. I've handled worst." Yami answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I wouldn't brag about that. Your new here right? Where'd ya come from?"

"I come from Northwood, a ways away from here."

Joeys' eyebrows furrowed "Northwood?I think someone else moved here from there..."

"Hmm. That town isn't that much different from this one, but I get the feeling this city is more intense."

Joey nodded"Alright then. Come on, I'll show ya around and later I'll tell ya the ropes."

Yami nodded back before he let Joey lead him in a different direction. True to his word, Joey showed him all around the town and told him some great places to hang out, places to avoid, and random tidbits as they passed each building. It only took them a few hours to walk all around the city of Domino and when the sun started to go down they took another hour to find a place to sit and talk.

Right now, the two of them were sitting inside a restaurant called Burger World as the sun was half way cover by the earth beneath it. The streets all seemed to empty at 6 o'clock as did most of the restaurants and shops. The people who were walking on the street were walking in groups of a least two or more people. Burger World was pretty much empty beside them and three other tables.

"Okay, first thing ya need ta know is five groups rule this town. The first group is the Jets. An all male, six member gang, rely on speed in battles. they don't have a territory, but ya don't want ta get in their way. After them ya have The Neckos, all female, ten members. Their territory is on the west side of town, but don't worry, they don't pick fights. But I'll tell ya, they can fight. Especially if they want something."

Yami heard the slight bit off anger as he said the last bit, but passed it off as Joey continued.

"Third group, The Void. All male, five members, and they stick ta the shadows. This was the group the ya uh,...helped me with. They have territory all over the place but each is small and manly are alleyways. They don't really fight, but are great ta have on your side if you're in one. Then we've got The Brutes. They are an intermixed group, six members, and they fight with pure strength. A big chunk of the woods on the east side of town is their territory, and they _love_ ta pick fights." Joey seemed to hesitate to continue

"And the last one?" prodded Yami

Joey took a deep breath,"The fifth and final group is the real king of this town. They go by many names but they are mainly called Saru's group."

"Really? Not a very creative name..." Yami mumbled

the other shrugged "They have the largest territory, located in the center of town, and they will fight when ever they fell like it. But they generally only fight if provoked. The group is all male and is made of four...well, five members."

"First is Mike, good fighter, bur he is mainly know for his knowledge. He always knows everything on everything, no one can't escape his mind. Then ya have Charley, the main fighter. Definitely want ta avoid a fight with him at all cost. The second fighter is Inu, but he does a little of everything. The final member is Saru, the leader of the group. Never, and I repeat, _Never_ piss Saru off." he finished with a serious look in his eye.

"What about the fifth person?"

"Wha?"

Yami leaned in closer "You said that there were five people in the group. You only spoke of four."

"Oh, uh...well... he doesn't fight or... help for that matter.."Joeys' tone turned sad

"Then why is he in the group?"

Yami noted that Joey was fumbling with his hands and kept his stare on the table. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Maybe Joey knew this person? Oh well. It didn't look like was going to get any more information about this fifth person but it didn't really matter. If the person didn't contribute, then what was the danger? As he thought this, Joey closed his mouth and starred at Yami. After awhile, Joey smiled.

"You would look great in a club."

(Koobre: Please Review/Thank you for the Reviews)


End file.
